Forward collision warning systems provide a way for vehicle drivers to adjust their driving behavior if a collision with another vehicle may occur. An important part of such systems may be providing output indicating an impending collision so that a driver can take evasive action. Current systems may include actuation of mechanisms that provide output to all vehicle occupants other than the vehicle driver.